Lithium-ion batteries are commonly used in consumer electronics because of their high energy-to-weight ratio, low or no memory effect, and long charge-holding ability when not in use. In addition to applications in consumer electronics, lithium-ion batteries are growing in popularity for defense, automotive, and aerospace applications. These new applications impose a continued need to improve the energy density of lithium-ion batteries.
Conventional lithium-ion batteries typically have a carbon-based anode. However, the carbon-based anode tends to limit the charging capacity of the lithium-ion batteries. For example, lithiation of a carbon-based anode can produce a charging capacity of about 372 mA·h/g, while lithiation of tin (Sn) can produce a charging capacity of about 990 mA·h/g, and lithiation of silicon (Si) can produce a charging capacity of about 4,200 mA·h/g. However, lithiation (which may also be referred to as “insertion”) of lithium in both tin and silicon is known to be associated with about 300% volume change. As a result, after a few charge-discharge cycles, a tin- or silicon-based anode would be pulverized, and thus the charging capacity of the lithium-ion battery would be reduced. Accordingly, certain improvements in lithium-ion battery design and construction are needed.